Dolor
by Kassumii-chan
Summary: Cuando estuvo a punto de salvarlo, sólo logró hundirlo y darle el golpe final.


**Disclaimer:**Los personajes de Naruto no son pertenencia mía.

Advertencias: Am… léelo y lo descubrirás (? ok no, lenguaje obsceno.

* * *

**.**

**Dolor**

_Capitulo único_

**.**

* * *

**.**

—¿Por qué lo hiciste?

—No… no es lo que tú piensas.

Su aura maligna comenzaba a ser visible. En ese momento expedía tanto odio, tanto amargo dolor…

—¿No es lo que yo pienso? —en un acto irónico y tratando de ocultar su agonía, una sonrisa sínica se mal dibujo en sus labios. —Dime, y ¿qué es lo que pienso yo? ¿he?

—Sasuke —su voz lentamente se desvanecía en un suave susurro cada vez que pronunciaba su nombre —Yo no te engañé.

—Lo hiciste.

—¡Joder, que no! —desesperada porque creyera en sus palabras gritó al viento. —Yo nunca me atrevería a hacerte algo tan bajo como eso… —su voz se apagó.

—¿Quieres verme la cara de estúpido?

Su poca paciencia se había agotado. ¡Dios! Qué asco de vida tenía, tal parece que nunca encontraría la felicidad, estaba destinado a resguardar odio por las personas a las que una vez quiso con el fondo de su alma.

Miles de lágrimas querían brotar de la inmersa oscuridad de sus ojos, pero él era fuerte, nunca lloraría por una mujer… Nunca derramaría una lágrima por la mujer que amó y que ahora se burlaba de él en su cara.

—Sa… Sasuke, ¿Qué haces? —su voz paladeó.

—¿Eres tonta? ¿Estúpida? ¿Discapacitada mental?

Sus palabras le dolían y sentía como cada uno de esos insultos se enterraba en su corazón, destrozándolo. Pero para nada se comparaba al dolor que sentía Sasuke ahora, puesto que ella acabó con el corazón que poseía él.

Ella lo tomó en sus delicadas manos, y disfrazada de una bella mujer le entregó todo para que él confiara en ese disfraz de sutileza, y cuando estuvo a punto de salvarlo de la terrible opresión del rencor, sólo logró hundirlo y darle el golpe final para que muriera lenta y tortuosamente.

—¡Cállate Sasuke! … cállate —lloró como nunca antes había llorado.

—Aún no me respondes ¿Por qué lo hiciste?

Lo miró a los ojos. Sus ojos cristalinos apagados, más oscuros de lo habitual, más agonizante… con deseos de morir.

—Perdón —se sentía patética. —Pero tú siempre fuiste tan frio conmigo, nunca demostraste señales de cariño, ni siquiera interés por mí… y yo…

—No sigas.

—Yo… me cansé de ponerme bonita día a día para ti y tú nunca lo notabas, nunca me decías si me veía bien… nunca que quisiste.

—Idiota, esa no es excusa y si lo piensas de esa manera… soy el único que queda en ridículo —silencio; los dos callaron mientras escuchaban el "tic tac" del reloj—. Ino yo te amo con mi vida, por una vez fui sincero con alguien, deje que vieras más allá de mi ser… te di todo y tu simplemente te fuiste a revolcar con Shikamaru.

—¡Fue por tu culpa! Si me hubieras dado atención, nada de esto estaría…

—¡Mierda, cierra tu hocico de una puta vez!

Ahogado de sufrimiento se animó a hacer lo inimaginable. Con un brazo tomo a Ino y la hecho de su casa, dejándola desconsolada y llorando ríos de lágrimas, tirada en el piso.

Él entró de nuevo a su casa, una vez estando embriago por la soledad… no pudo más. Gritó, maldiciendo el momento y la hora en que la conoció, mientras que a su vez buscaba desquitar su furia con cuanto objeto rompía.

El terror se apodero de él y con pasos torpes se dirigió a su mesita de noche, en donde abriendo el cajón, encontraría la solución a su problema… ya no más dolor, todo terminaría.

—Te amo Ino.

Una sonrisa sádica apareció en su rostro, para de una vez tomar la pistola del cajón y apuntarla directo a su cabeza, y jalando del gatillo…

**.**

* * *

**.**

El sonido sordo de una pistola que fue disparada la estremeció. ¿Sasuke se había suicidado?

—¡Mierda, mierda, mierda!

Dejo de llorar de un momento a otro. Sin importar qué, se levantó del suelo del que yacía tirada e ingresó a la casa del azabache, cual había sido la protagonista de una de las más terribles peleas de parejas.

—¡Sasuke!

Aterrorizada grito, no obstante no obtuvo respuesta alguna. Ahora albergaba un profundo silencio… corrió por las habitaciones en búsqueda de algo, hasta qué…

—Dios —fue lo único que pudo articular, antes de que sus rodillas se quebraran y la hicieran caer.

Su actual visión era la de un inmerso charco de sangre carmesí que bañaba sus pies, y más adelante, el cuerpo ya sin vida del joven Sasuke.

Murió para terminar con su dolor.

**.**

* * *

**.**

**N/A:**

_¿Soy buena? ¿Soy mala? ¿Crees que soy un churrazo? No hay problema, todo se arregla con un review._

^ Gracias por leerme ^


End file.
